


Stone cold

by Brokenanathema



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heart Break, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh is Sad, M/M, Poor Josh, Song fic, devestation, missing person, stone cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh could feel his heart shatter as he watched the love of his life dancing with somebody who is everything he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is cringey af

_Stone cold, stone cold, you see me standing but I'm dying on the floor_.

Josh watched from the bar as the love of his life, Tyler danced and stroked the cheek of his best friend Brendon. They were in a nightclub, the music was unforgiving young loud but Josh felt like he was underwater, all sounds and lights dimmed as he slowly drowned.

_Stone cold, stone cold, maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore._

As Josh lent against the bar, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. It was his fault they split up, he was to needy. Tyler was expecting a dominant,confident man, Josh looked like one but he certainly wasn't. Tyler said he wanted to be Josh's friend and they both kept to the truce, they hung out and did normal "friend" things but Tyler never noticed the broken skin around Josh's eyes from the many nights he'd spent crying. That's all Josh did these days; cry and holy crap did he hate himself for it

Stone cold, baby, god knows I tried to feel happy for you, know that I am even if I can't understand

Josh forced himself to be happy for Tyler, he deserved it and Brendon seemed like a good guy, Josh felt like a piece of shit when stood next to the two of them. Josh watched his friends on the dance floor, Tyler looked so happy. A slow song came on and Josh felt sick to his stomach. Josh doesn't understand how he wasn't good enough, when Tyler said that he was going to brake up with him he changed his personalitiy to everything Tyler said he wanted, but he still wasn't good enough. Josh was never good enough. I'll take the pain, give me the truthful Josh wanted to know why he wasn't good enough, he wanted to know how he could be good enough. He would do anything. But no, he was stood at a bar, watching the one that got away kissing his new, better boyfriend. It stabbed Tyler in the chest. Me and my heart we'll make it threw. Because this always happened to Josh, but he always "pulled threw" nobody saw the ugly scars that were left.

If happy is her, I'm happy for you.

Although is pained Josh to say, of Tyler is happy he is happy for him but he's not happy within his self. He probably never will be.

Stone cold, stone cold, you're dancing with her while I'm staring at my phone

A fucking weird remix of "cant help falling in love" came on and Josh felt even more sick. This was Tyler and Josh's "song". Josh pulled out his phone and mindlessly scrolled through instagram as a desperate attempt to distract himself

Stone cold, stone cold, I was your amber but now she's your shade of gold

Josh felt like Brendon was so much better than him and it'll always haunt him, it will always hurt.

I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye.

Josh couldn't live like this, seeing Tyler was killing him. He dropped his glass, shoved his phone into his pocket and marched to where Tyler and Josh were on the dance floor "I will always love you" he shouted, trying to drain out the overbearing music. He gave Brendon a hug and kissed Tyler on the forehead. Nobody saw him ever again after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx (p.s please read my other fic "he doesn't care anymore") ly x


End file.
